tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Mainland
England, part of the United Kingdom, is the Mainland of Sodor. Location The Mainland (United Kingdom) is located across the Walney Channel from Sodor and is accessed via the Vicarstown Bridge. Barrow-in-Furness is the nearest mainland station and town to Sodor. Named Locations Certain locations on the Mainland have been mentioned by name in both the Railway Series and the television series. These include: Barrow-in-Furness The Railway Series * The Eight Famous Engines - Percy Takes the Plunge and Gordon Goes Foreign * Duck and the Diesel Engine - Domeless Engines * Enterprising Engines - Escape * Gordon the High-Speed Engine - Fire Escape and Gordon Proves His Point * Henry and the Express - Out of Puff Thomas & Friends * Season 19 - Reds vs. Blues Bluebell Railway The Railway Series * Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine - Bluebells of England, Stepney's Special, Train Stops Play and Bowled Out Thomas & Friends * Season 4 - Rusty to the Rescue (mentioned) Bournemouth The Railway Series * Toby the Tram Engine - Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas * Thomas's Christmas Party (mentioned) Thomas & Friends * Season 1 - Thomas' Christmas Party Bridlington Thomas & Friends Specials * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Brighton Thomas & Friends Specials * 2015 - The Adventure Begins Bristol The Railway Series * Duck and the Diesel Engine - Domeless Engines Carlisle The Railway Series * Gordon the High-Speed Engine - Gordon Proves His Point Carnforth The Railway Series * Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Museum-Piece Crewe The Railway Series * Henry the Green Engine - The Flying Kipper and Henry's Sneeze * Enterprising Engines - Tenders for Henry * Henry and the Express - Overhaul * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines - Birdstrike Thomas & Friends * Season 1 - The Flying Kipper and Whistles and Sneezes Doncaster The Railway Series * Enterprising Engines - Tenders for Henry * Gordon the High-Speed Engine - High-Speed Gordon London The Railway Series * Toby the Tram Engine - Toby and the Stout Gentleman * The Eight Famous Engines - Gordon Goes Foreign , Double Header and The Fat Controller's Engines * Thomas Comes Home - Snow Problem * Henry and the Express - Out of Puff * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines - Birdstrike * Thomas and his Friends - Buffer-Bashing and Gordon's Fire Service Thomas & Friends * Season 4 - Thomas and the Special Letter * Season 17 - The Thomas Way Specials * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Lydney The Railway Series * Wilbert the Forest Engine - Cab Over Wheels National Railway Museum The Railway Series * Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Museum-Piece , Not the Ticket, Trouble on the Line and Thomas and the Railtour * Thomas Comes Home - Thomas Comes Home Plymouth The Railway Series * Duck and the Diesel Engine - Domeless Engines Skipton The Railway Series * Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Museum-Piece York The Railway Series * Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Museum-Piece , Not the Ticket, Trouble on the Line and Thomas and the Railtour * Thomas Comes Home - Snow Problem The Craneworks Thomas & Friends * Season 21 - Cranky at the End of the Line Engines Many engines have been known to live and work on the Mainland, such as Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Hiro, Connor, Caitlin, Samson, Logan, The Mainland Diesels, Lexi, Theo, Merlin, Hurricane, Frankie. A lot of the engines on the North Western Railway used to work or were built on the mainland such as Thomas and Charlie. In the thirteenth season episode, Play Time, Charlie mentioned some other Mainland engines, which told him how fun Thomas is. They are presumably friends of Charlie. Rolling Stock Locomotives File:Main87546RWS2.png|87546 File:Main98462RWS2.png|98462 File:TheFirstRedEngine2.png|The First Red Tender Engine File:MainTheForeignEngineRWS.png|The Foreign Engine File:Talyllyn.png|Talyllyn File:MainDolgochRWS.png|Dolgoch File:MainDouglas(narrowgauge)RWS.png|Douglas File:MainJintyRWS2.png|Jinty File:MainPugRWS.png|Pug File:MainCityOfTruroModel.png|City of Truro File:MainStepneyCGI.png|Stepney File:MainBluebellRWS.png|Bluebell File:MainPrimroseRWS.png|Primrose File:MainAdamsRWS.png|Adams File:MainCromfordRWS.png|Cromford File:MainCaptainBaxterRWS.png|Captain Baxter File:MainFlyingScotsmanCGI.png|Flying Scotsman File:Toby'sbrother.png|Toby's Brothers File:CoalbrookdaleLocomotive.png|The Coalbrookdale Locomotive File:Main8783RWS.png|8783 File:Main1020RWS.png|1020 File:MainGreenArrowRWS.png|Green Arrow File:Mallard.png|Mallard File:MainDuchessOfHamiltonRWS.png|Duchess of Hamilton File:Wilbert.png|Wilbert File:SixteenRWS.png|Sixteen File:MainAlbertRWS.png|Albert File:IronDuke.png|Iron Duke File:MainSpencerCGI.png|Spencer File:MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro File:NoImagePlaceholder.png|Charlie's Friends File:MainConnorCGI.png|Connor File:MainCaitlinCGI.png|Caitlin File:SamsonCGI.png|Samson File:MainLoganCGI.png|Logan File:DieselShunters1.png|The Mainland Diesels File:Ulli.png|Ulli File:MainLexiCGI.png|Lexi File:MainTheoCGI.png|Theo File:MainMerlinCGI.png|Merlin File:MainHurricaneCGI.png|Hurricane File:MainClass40Model.png|Diesel 261 File:MainD199RWS.png|D199 File:OldStuckUp.png|Old Stuck-Up File:31120.png|31120 File:10751.png|10751 File:SplatterModel.png|Splatter File:DodgeModel.png|Dodge File:MainFrankieCGI.png|Frankie Rolling Stock File:Connor'sCoachesCGI.png|Connor's Coaches File:Caitlin'scoaches.png|Caitlin's Coaches File:BradfordtheBrakevan10.png|Bradford Other File:MainTonyCGI.png|Tony File:MainBeresfordCGI.png|Beresford File:Dilly(Barge).png|Dilly Appearances The Mainland has made several appearances in the Railway Series. In the television series, its first appearance was in the fourth season episode, Thomas and the Special Letter. In the CGI series, the Mainland has been mentioned several times and briefly seen whenever the Vicarstown bridge appears. Crovan's Gate was once used as a station on the mainland. The Mainland makes its first full appearance in The Great Race and appears in Journey Beyond Sodor. Category:Inhabited areas Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland Category:Countries